


Tale of the Five

by WinterHowls



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHowls/pseuds/WinterHowls
Summary: "I see trees of green, red roses tooI see them bloom for me and youAnd I think to myself what a wonderful worldI see skies of blue and clouds of whiteThe bright blessed day, the dark sacred nightAnd I think to myself what a wonderful world"Someone used to tell him that the New World is dangerous but worth the risk to explore, he never believes it. But the more he explored, the more he wants to stay.Because home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Old World.New World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or MHW. Just a story written for amusement and pushing my own limited writing skills. I'm a big fan of Monster Hunter. Hope you all enjoy. :)

The New World is a mysterious land. The past 40 years, the commission has sent multiple fleet and only a few made it through the rough seas and weather. It requires brave hunters and passionate researcher to make a new discovery. The news of the missing fleet sends shivers to the guild and the hunters. While there are fearful hunters, there are the curious ones who are willing to go all out to discover new species of monster. It creates new challenges and opportunity to test ones hunting skill.

Tsuna is never fond of taking request, it's troublesome and gives him headache most of the time. But his only weakness is that he could hardly refuse anyone's request. He could hardly say no to the people he cared. 

One day, Takeshi and Hayato just decided to tell him that they decided to join the upcoming fifth fleet to the New World and ask Tsuna along.

His father is off to another place, working with the commission, while his mother went along with his father. His mother is not a hunter, she's the most housewife person you could ever met. His father, an inactive hunter, tells him that he can protect his mother just fine. Of course, Tsuna is not stupid enough to leave his mother to a rusted hunter, but he makes sure that Timoteo, the head of the commission, puts guarantees on his mother's safety. 

Additionally, he asked Basil to guard her too.

There are tons of people that ask why he doesn't want to work under the commission. It gives good pay; it catches up to the latest news all around about new discoveries. 

Lastly, it's safe. The commission is filled with tons of great hunters, who decided to retire and work at the background. The walls are fortified with thick walls and armed to fend off invasion of any elder dragons.

Tsuna lives his whole life as a hunter and when it comes to hunting, there's one thing common in all hunters – the intensity of the fight makes your blood boils in excitement. 

The thrill of dodging and counter something twice your size sends shivers down your body. 

Staying put in a safe fortress is not what he wants. Same goes to paperwork, if there's an option between fighting three Furious Rajangs in three days or paperwork for one day, he'll choose the first option. There's no beast greater than paperwork and Tsuna salute those who works in the commission.

Knowing that his mother is safe with the commission, he went along with his two friends. 

He may not be as excited as they are when it comes to the New World, but he is curious about the New World. He had heard that there's a beast coats himself with gold as scales and roams around the New World; land filled with corals and beneath it lives the rotten ones; even turf wars between two different species. Perhaps the beast in New World is more aggressive and territorial than the old world.

The possibilities of meeting new species make him looks forward to the New World, just a little bit. But his priorities are the two idiotic friends.

Oh well, Takeshi is very good with long sword and Hayato is a heavy bow gunner (because he feels light bow gun is weak) they both could support each other very well (if you ignore the arguments they have while operation) but all in all Tsuna just want to make sure they survive in the New World with their level of stupidity.

The Commander had asked every hunter to find a partner. It's to make sure everyone is safe and accountable to each other while on a mission. Before Hayato could find Tsuna, Takeshi drags his ass to the counter and registered.

While every Fiver filled in their names with their partner, Tsuna scans around the area. He noticed there's a man on the other table that is surrounded by other women and some men. He wears a black cloak and a fedora on his head, covering his eyes. There's a white feather stuck on the fedora. The ladies are wooing at him, but he gives no reaction. The men are patting his shoulder and patted their own chest. Perhaps they're asking him to partner with them?

Minutes later the fedora guy simply stands up and went to his own quarter, ignoring the whole crowds.

 _'Good sports.'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna waited a bit longer to fill up his names and let fate decide who he is going to pair with. Just when Tsuna wanted to fill in the name, he realized there's only one slot left. Before he makes any move to register, he frowned. He hopes he's not going to pair with one of the enthusiastic bunch he saw just now.

If it's a temporary pair, he's fine with it, but the commander says it'll be a long-term partnership while they explore the new world. If so, every request from the villagers or researcher, they'll need to fulfill it. And if his partner is an eager one, pairing with him will be like putting ants in your own pants.

The girl behind the counter saw his frowns. "It's alright, you're luck to pair with this guy." She smiled, leans forward and whispered. "Others are mad about trying to partner with him. They say he's capable in all weapons and experienced, since he had joined the fourth fleet few years back." She leans away and winked.

That... does give him a small bit or reassurance. At least someone has an idea of what is going on when they landed.

With a shrug, he registered his name at the empty slot.

Let's just hope they able to work along.

**\--x--**

"Jyuudaime! Look!" Hayato called. Internally Tsuna face palmed because he could never understand why he called him that.

He told him multiple times, although he knows Timoteo personally and his father working with the commission, he would never want to be the tenth head of the commission. (But Hayato refuse to acknowledge that.)

Takeshi saw Tsuna's stoned expression and laughed loudly.

"What is it Hayato?" Tsuna walk towards the window and all he sees is mist.

The silver hair teen beside him pointed below. When he looked down, he saw a blur red spot underneath the water. It's nighttime, perhaps it's a reflection of the light in the ship. And the moonlight is not helping to provide a better vision of what is it.

"It must be from the New World!" Hayato exclaimed. Tsuna sighed, talk about enthusiastic bunch.

Takeshi laughed and patted Hayato's back hard.

"You're funny Hayato, fireflies don't live in the water."

"Don't laugh! It's a new species from the New World."

Ignoring the pair, Tsuna narrowed his brow and observed the blur of red spot. It seems bigger and spreading.

_It looks like..._

Immediately, the ship runs aground, sending a wave of tremor through the whole ship. The crew starts panic while some of them fell on the floor.

Tsuna hold onto the window, get his footing back and run towards the upper deck.

Once he reaches the deck, a huge black volcano appeared before him, flowing out lava and spitting out chunks of fireball onto the ship. The wooden floorboard caught on fire.

"Fire!" Someone from the fleet yelled.

"What the hell is that!" Hayato yelled.

A huge ear-piercing roar could be heard as the volcano shifted and moves, revealing a huge dragon head.

The lava flows onto the sea and the hot steam flows upward, covering the area with a thick layer of steam.

"It's Zorah Magdaros!" Someone yelled.

The ship pitched up and down on the sea, it yanks everyone back and forth. Barrels and boxes started to fell off the boat, into the sea. Where as the whole fleet is trying to get a better footing. 

There's no way for them to repel the dragon. With the way ship moves now, they're unable to aim any ballista or cannon at him. Some hunters were still clueless of what's happening.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. _'Why is an elder dragon appearing out of nowhere, it shouldn't be here giving the fact that it's fire element._

Amid the chaos, he hears a loud click. A black heavy bow gun with golden lining set up at the quarterdeck.

"Is that-"

"A master rank weapon."

Tsuna stared at the hunter, he's lying on ground with a cloak on.

_'He must be crazy to aim at the dragon in this current situation!'_

The ship rocks upward but the hunter is not moving, he stays firm on the ground and unaffected.

 _'What?'_ Tsuna eyed the coat, it's not an ordinary coat.

The hunter's facial feature has been covered but he managed to see a sharp and deadly grey eye looking into the scope.

The next moment, he fired a shot, sticking the ammo directly at the sharp point on the dragon nose. Then it exploded and a loud crack could be heard. The dragon roared, topples down onto the sea with a huge splash. A huge wave came so fast that Tsuna had no time to prepare and capsized the whole ship.

**\--x--**

It's fortunate that they're close to the seashore, capsizing a boat in the middle of the sea is a death sentence.

Everyone left the boat uninjured, just a bit traumatized. The fleet leader called to gather everyone and announcing that they'll be moving out to Astera immediately. 

Tsuna concluded that getting soaked from head to toe in seawater is the worst. The sand makes you feel irritated and the water leaves a sticky feeling on your skin once it's dried. He can't wait to reach Astera to have a nice bath and sleep.

Meanwhile, Hayato and the others are excited, because they knew they're currently wandering in the forest of the New World. It had him looking around, trying to spot if there's any monsters that he can take on. Tsuna couldn't help but cringed at the sight and pulls him back into the line.

It's already the middle of the night, hopefully all beast saves the fighting till tomorrow.

Later on, the enthusiastic Hayato and Takeshi was discussing something and when Tsuna realized their discussion got into the next phase, where it becomes a debate or an argument, Tsuna decided to ignore them and look around.

Nothing much different other than the odd glowing orb or beetle rolling a ball of who-knows-what. The small monster they saw is the same as Old World, a few Aptonoth sleeping, and a few offended Apceros swinging its spiky tail.

Looking forward, the field team leader was leading at the front and talking to the fedora guy. It was then he noticed the fancy weapon – the black and gold heavy bow gun.

 _'So, he's the guy at the quarterdeck.'_ Tsuna thought.

Then an arm slings around his neck and Hayato whispered.

"That gun is amazing." His eyes shine brightly at the weapon and almost drooled. "If I can get my hands on that I'm sure I can ace all monsters on this land." Then he starts to blabber how weak his weapon is and how he should upgrade it.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

**\--x--**

It didn't take long for them to reach Astera. Once into the town, Tsuna is amazed by the size of the place. The place is big and well-furnished and protected by sturdy walls. The tradeyard is filled with talented workers and suppliers, from melder to the argosy. Then there's the research center under the big ancient tree, flowing with streams of clear water and places for cultivation. There's a big stack of books surrounding an old researcher and a table filled with papers and documents. Tsuna shudders at the sight of it.

"Everyone, welcome to the Astera. In this place..." The commander starts giving a general introduction on Astera and the New World.

"Woah, his gun is a treasure." Hayato drooled while staring at the fedora guy's gun at a closer range. They could see the details of the gold lining and the finely crafted design. Hayato can start to fantasize himself equipping that fancy weapon and shooting down monsters in all range.

"Not just his gun, he is a treasure too." The female hunter beside him says, staring at the hunter himself. Tsuna recognize she's one of the ladies wooing him hours ago.

Tsuna cringed and whispered to the hunter beside him, "Who is that guy?"

"You don't know who is he? He's from the fourth fleet. He had some crazy skills under his belt." The hunter answered.

"Wait, if he's from the fourth fleet means-"

"Everyone, this is your senior, Reborn." The commander patted the fedora guy's shoulder.

**\--x--**

Once the Commander done with his briefing, they moved into their own room. Apparently, they'll be staying with their partners. Tsuna was told that his partner lives permanently in Astera, so his living quarter is slightly different with others. Hopefully they don't need to share a bed, he his exhausted and eager for a bath. By the time they reach Astera is already dusk, the tradeyard is ready for the day.

The villagers are friendly, they seem to like Reborn a lot. When he mentioned his name, asking where he lives, they're very eager to bring him to the doorstep but since they're occupied with their work, they hand the job over to a granny. On the way, she won't stop telling things about him.

"At first everyone was scared of him because of the way he looks, but once you get to know him, he is very kind." The old lady smiled, walking slowly, Tsuna followed her pace.

"There was once he brings me back a jar of honey, hearing that I couldn't find any at the market. The next day he brings me back a whole bunch of mushroom! Then before he sets off to hunting, he always asks me if I need anything." She giggled.

Upon reaching the waterfall bridge, they saw a house.

She knocked the door and not long, the door opens. A man appeared with shaving foam on his face and a shaving blade in hand. He's topless and wearing casual trousers.

"Boy, good to see that you're back." The granny greeted.

"Granny, it's not nice to disturb someone while shaving." The hunter leans on the doorway, frowned.

"Silly, who knows that you're shaving." The granny giggled. The hunter smiled.

"So, what do you need me to help you with?"

"Oh no, it's not me. This young man is the one looking for you." She steps back and gently pushed Tsuna forward.

Reborn eyed Tsuna a while and smirked. "I guess you're my partner then."

He stands aside and invited the hunter in. "Welcome to my humble adobe."

The old lady giggled again. "So kind of you."

Reborn went to her ear and whispered, "Only when you're here."

She laughed and pulled his cheek. "Don't be mean to him."

"Yes, granny."

**\--x--**

Tsuna waste no time on getting himself cleaned, borrowing a towel and change into a new set clothing from Reborn.

The living quarter is big. There is an open balcony where the branch of the ancient tree seeps in and multiple pots of plant hangs on the branches. A few unfamiliar small flying creatures were surrounding a small round nest.

There's a hammock tied between the branches and the wall. A smaller hammock near the corner, where a black and white palico is resting with arms on his back, hammock swaying left and right. There's a bookshelf and a storage box. Beside it is a huge aquarium where new water creatures are swimming around the corals.

There are two beds, one queen size bed and a single bed. Between them is a lamp stand. The bed looks tempting.

Opposite the beds placed a table and a big board, shelves filled with reports and manuals, also unknown material. The board is littered with red lines and sketches of monsters, detailing the parts and segments of body.

Next to it is where the treasures are – rows and rows of weapons hanging on the wide walls. From Long sword with different elements to prized bows and bow guns leaning on a rack. A huge lance and gun lance shelved with their shields, it's tips almost touching the roof.

Tsuna saw a row of dual blades and amazed at the design of it.

Reborn smirked.

"I see that you're a dual blade wielder." He points at the weapon that Tsuna had placed on the bed.

"Yeah. Been using them since young. Tried using other weapons but couldn't get rid of old habits." Tsuna shrugged and hangs the towel by the open window.

"Well, you can put your weapons on the rack. I don't mind. You may use my item in the box, as long as you don't mind taking turns to re-supply it." He took a thin layer shirt from the box and put on.

Tsuna nodded his head absentmindedly as he stares at one of the dual blade.

"What element is this?" Tsuna asked, pointing at it. It's reddish brown with a sharp bone structure curved downwards, with jagged spikes. Looks deadly.

"Don't touch, that's poisonous."

"Poison it is then." Tsuna is tempted to take it and try it out, but he withstands the temptation and bite his lips. He's a sucker for dual blades. He's exhausted too, after the whole boat thing.

He yawns and lies on the bed. His head hits the fluffy pillow and he could feel it luring him to sleep.

"My palico should be here with my items by tomorrow." Tsuna murmured.

Reborn nodded while he stares at the ceiling.

"I'll get Caelum ready a small hammock by then."

"Caelum?" Tsuna asked, turns to face the hunter on bed.

Just then the Palico from the small hammock climbs up Tsuna's bed and waved with a meow.

Tsuna smiled gently and patted his head. "Thank you, Caelum."

The cat purred and jump to his master's bed and landed on his stomach.

"Oi." Reborn hissed and rolled sideways, Caelum meowed and drops onto the floor.

"So, what are the daily routines here?" Tsuna decided to leave the exploration till tomorrow, by the time he wakes up later would be at night and there's not much to do during then.

"The mission will be handed from the commander to the handler. Then the handler passes to individuals who are assigned." Reborn turns to him and props his head up on his hand. Caelum climbing up his bed and flops over his waist.

"So I'll be sticking with you throughout the whole thing I guess?" The brunet closed his eyes.

"Yes. I hope you're ready, the geezer likes to give me odd mission."

"That just tells me that he trusted you."

Caelum meowed as he moves underneath Reborn's shirt and plops his head out at the collar.

"More like abuse." Reborn frowned. Not sure because of Caelum or the Commander.

Whichever it is, Caelum is contended to have his master back after two weeks. He was told to stay and take care of the granny and the house. He followed the other hunters out when there's a mission and brought items back for granny. The granny always gives him sausages.

He purred as Reborn caressed his head and scratch behind his ear.

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short." Tsuna jolted half-awake and stretched his hand out.

Reborn simply smirked and returns the gesture. "Thought you'll never tell. Mine's Reborn. You must have known since the old man announced."

Tsuna huffed and flops back on the pillow.

"Oh well, only a crazy person will do gunshots while the ship is rocking."

"A crazy skilled person."

Tsuna frowned.

"With gracious amount of ego. Anyway, I'll be taking a short stroll around in the morning, I'll meet you in canteen for breakfast." The brunet turns and had his back facing the older hunter.

Reborn smirked. This guy is something.

He saw Caelum dozing off while in his shirt and he decided not to move him. He stretched his hands out, turns the light off and doze off to slumber.


	2. Tickled in Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music of Inspiration: Celestial Pursuit ~ Bustling Heavens / Savage of the Ancient Forest

Morning in Astera is great. Before the sun rises the tradeyard is already filled with people, trading their goods and the port is filled with workers, loading stocks in and out.

The morning breezes refreshes one's mind and everyone is ready for the day.

The people in Astera takes their sleeping hour seriously. If you're tradeyard worker, you end your work by the evening and sleep early; if you're a researcher, you make sure you had your proper rest time; if you're a hunter, you should always get enough sleep and make sure you have enough energy for the mission given. Which is why, when the people saw Tsuna walking around before the sun rises, they flooded him with concern.

"You sure you have enough rest, boy?" The Argosy captain asked.

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled. This is the fourth time people asked him in the past hour.

"Good, make sure not to strain yourself too much. Let the commander knows if you need a rest. A restless hunter makes a dull hunter."

Tsuna laughed sheepishly. He hadn't even started his mission yet.

"He barely started his work here, Cap. Don't scare him." The field team leader approaches.

"So, how do you feel?" He patted his shoulder. "I see that you wake up rather early."

Tsuna shrugged. "Yesterday didn't manage to get a good look around, thought of getting up early to stroll around."

"Great, had your breakfast?"

"No, not feeling hungry yet. Will go in a short while." The brunet shook his head.

"Now, after you breakfast, do come over to the council table alright? My old man wants to meet you and Reborn." The field team leader gives him another pat and bits goodbye. Tsuna could only nod in response.

\--x--

"Morning Jyuu-!" Tsuna quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Stop calling me that!" He whispered.

Tsuna swear, he's going to seal his mouth one day.

Takeshi laughed and greeted. "Morning Tsuna."

"Morning." He sat on the chair and waved at the chef.

"You guys seems pretty pumped up for today." Tsuna raised a brow. He is surprised by the fact that they wake up when the sun rises. Back in Bherna, it takes them forever to get ready to depart.

"Of course! Today, will be the day we explore the legendary New World!" Hayato raised his fist.

"I'll hunt every single thing down with my own hands!" And he slams his fist down to the table.

Some of the hunters around chuckled and Tsuna hides his face in embarrassment.

"So Tsuna, who's your partner?" Takeshi asked while he takes a bite of his meatloaf. A Palico sends a plate of meat and bread up to Tsuna's place.

"Reborn." Tsuna took a bite of the meat. Takeshi nodded his head and had another bite while Hayato, drops his spoon.

"What?!" Hayato hysterically leans forward.

"You mean the master rank hunter?" His face inches away from Tsuna, Tsuna barely move from his food.

"Yeah." Tsuna took another bite.

"And you live in the same quarter as him?"

"Yes."

"T-that means-" Hayato leans away, eyes blanked. Thousands and thousands of amazing weapons flashes through his mind. Weapons that he could never get his hands on.

"That means he saw all my collection." Reborn appear out of nowhere, took a seat on the empty chair and smirked.

Hayato face paled and lies on the table, soulless.

"Oi Reborn, stop scaring them." A hunter from another table says.

Reborn shrugged.

"Field team leader want to meet us at the council table later." Tsuna chew his last bit and swallowed.

"Oh no, not the council table again. Nothing good ever comes from there, same goes to the research center." Reborn replied flatly and move aside for the Palico to put his food.

Tsuna eyed his plate, there's nothing more than a small dish of meat and a cup of black liquid.

"Do you even consider this a meal?"

The chef behinds them laughed. "That's his regular! It took me days to figure out what he wants." He snickers.

Reborn ignores him and sipped his hot liquid. It tastes like heaven.

"What are you even drinking?"

The hunter pushes his mug towards Tsuna, daring him to try. The brunet eyed the dark liquid. He wants to take a whiff of what it is, but it'll be rude, so he takes a small sip instead.

Immediately he choked and spits it out.

The chef and the others laughed again.

"What the hell is this?" It's bitter and nothing else. He could feel that sip just shorten his lifespan by a few years.

"My form of 'Nutrients'." He smirked and takes another sip.

Tsuna scrunched his face.

\--x--

They met with the commander and field team leader at the council table, who is a bit concern on the Anjanath they spot night.

"It's not much of a big deal, just some old folks felt restless with the beast roaming around close to the gate. There was once it came out to hunt on Aptonoth while one of the researchers was gathering resources around it. Thought you and Tsuna could take care of it while the rest of the Fivers are still getting used to the surroundings."

Anjanath is an annoying fire-sneezing monster. Reborn had no problem dealing with it alone, but this may be a good opportunity for Tsuna to look around and test his new gear.

Which is why they're currently at the training ground, testing his new gear.

"Meow!" Caelum cries and falls on the ground. The stone that Tsuna aimed, missed and hits him instead.

"Sorry Caelum!" Tsuna wailed and helps the Palico back on his feet.

"Your aiming is bad."

"Shut up, I'm trying." He said, looking at a redpit that was placed on top of a stone.

He raised his arm, aims and shoot.

Caelum cried again. And Tsuna apologized.

"This is going to be a long day." Reborn huffed and lies on his back with his fedora covering his face.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to help me?" Tsuna frowned at the hunter.

"I've told you, just shoot." Reborn answered without moving. Tsuna rolled his eyes, his advice is not helping.

"Like what, this?" He simply aims his slinger in that direction and shoots.

It hits the redpit and Caelum jumps in celebration.

"Told you." Reborn smirked underneath the Fedora.

Then a stone flew at him and knocked his hats away. Reborn opens his eyes and saw the stupid grin Tsuna had. He glared at him and place his hats back on his head.

"If you're done with it then we could move on." They left the training ground and walk towards the entrance, where the Mernos are gathered.

"Wait, we're going to travel with this thing?" He stares at the Mernos above them.

"Yes. Now try to aim your grappling hook at them." Reborn whistled and the Mernos flew up the air above them.

Tsuna pressed the wrong button and fired a piece of stone at the Mernos. It croaked and dodged it.

A hand whacked his head.

"Hook, not stones." Reborn scowled.

Tsuna frowns at him and fires his grappling hook at the Mernos. It grabs the hook and lifts him off the ground.

"Woah, amazing."

These gears will be so useful in the Old World. He couldn't recount how many times they delayed their mission just because they had to wait everyone on board. With this, they could depart without waiting others. It'll save so much time.

Reborn whistled another time and hooked onto another Mernos, with Caelum on his feet, they're off to the Ancient Forest.

\--x--

Ah, Tsuna recognized this place, this is where they walk pass during the night.

Now he can get a better look at it in the morning. The huge trees shielding the rest of the forest. Complex maze of small tunnels in the roots and crossover branches that forms a bridge with hanging vines as climbing rope.

Although it's morning now, there are gloomy places due to the trees above them blocking the light source.

Like the place they're walking in, a complex area of vines and branches. If it wasn't for the scoutflies, he would have missed a foot and fell a few feet down to the ground. Scoutflies are the best.

Jumping across a broken trunk, he stands beside Reborn who is looking around while Caelum plucking some herbs.

Among the silent forest, there's low thumping not far away.

Small animals run quickly down the branches and vines from above them. Caelum climbs up a higher level and meowed, signaling he spotted something.

"That's where we need to go." Reborn says and quickly jumps to the opposite branch, climbing the vine wall with Tsuna right behind him.

Reaching to the top of it, they hid behind a tree while a brute wyvern is looking around.

Tsuna peeked. It has black and grey fur on its back that runs from the ruff on his neck down to the tail. Pink hide covered his whole body where there's dark pelts covered his back, where the fur runs. Large fangs protrude from the lower jaw and it has small eyes. Compare to its powerful hind legs, its forearm is relatively small.

It approached the tree beside it, smelled, then it expanded its nasal crest and spits out a blob of mucus on the tree.

Tsuna grimaced at the sight.

At the center of the field there's a load of boulders hanging on top with a vine suspending it. Caelum nodded at Reborn and runs toward the monster, flinging his boomerang at its head, getting its attention.

The Anjanath growled at the Palico and moves slowly towards it.

Reborn unsheathed his bow, took an arrow and aimed at vine that's suspending the boulders above it. He released it and it cuts through the vine, releasing the boulders and fell on the Anjanath.

It screeched and they quickly ran towards it. That few falling boulders won't kill, they'll only immobilize it for a short while. It should be an easy hunt. They don't intend to kill it, they just gonna capture it and relocate it further away from Astera.

Caelum came out from the bolder gaps and back to his master's side, unscratched.

They covered their nose and threw some tranquilizer bomb at its head.

It stops moving and lays still on the ground.

To make sure it's fully sedated, they waited a short while before approaching it.

Suddenly it snaps its eyes open.

"Careful!" Reborn pushes Tsuna away as its massive jaw chomps at them. Caelum meowed as he rolls just a inches away from the bite.

The beast stands up and glares at the two hunters.

The Anjanath gives a loud roar and two flaps from his back raised up, the nasal crest expanded. Immediately it charges towards Reborn and tries to bite at him as the hunter dodged away. It then turns towards Tsuna and spitted blobs of mucus.

Tsuna rolled aside and charges at him, swinging his weapon at its head and leaves shallow cuts on its tough hide. It ignores the cuts and swings its tail at him, knocking the brunet away.

The other hunter fired a few poison arrow and the arrows lodges at the monster's body. The monster glanced at Reborn before jumps towards him. Reborn moves away quickly and fired his arrows.

Then blur of rolling motion sweep through from its tail to its head, leaving cuts on his back and nose. It flinches as Tsuna landed on his feet.

Not even a second was spared, the brunet charged at it with his dual blades. The two hunters focused their attacks on its head and dodged when it attacks them.

As Tsuna rolled to its side, he did not foresee it raises his hind legs up. It's going to claw at him, and he don't have enough time to move away.

Reborn rushed to his side, pulls an arrow out, and drags the arrowhead across the floor sparking it on fire. He aims at its claws and fired.

A sickening crack could be heard as the monster cries. Its claws were broken by the blast from the arrow.

Tsuna recomposed his stance and lunges at the small ledge beside the monster, kicks himself up above the monster and swings his weapon down, lodging it deep into its thick hide on his back. The monster cries as Tsuna mounts on top of it.

And the whole rodeo game started.

The Anjanath starts to buck wildly to swing Tsuna away. But Tsuna hold firm on one of his blade and gives a hard stab with another blade.

It cries again and start to move around wildly, finding a tree nearby, it rushed towards it and knocks its back on the tree trunk. Tsuna jumps away moments before the back collided.

The tree breaks into two and the monster fell over the ledge, dropping a few feet down the ground.

As it struggles to get up, Reborn quickly drop down beside it and snaps the shock trap in place. The electricity jolts through the monster's body, paralyzing it in place and Tsuna waste no time throwing the tranq bomb near its face.

Seconds later the monster ceased its struggle and laid still.

Both the hunter waited to see if it jolts awake again to attack them.

But after a few minutes of silence, the tension eased, and they relaxed.

They sheathed their weapons and Reborn looked at the brunet. Tsuna raised a brow at him before Reborn smirk and hits his chest with the back of his hand.

"Not bad."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I take pride in my skills."

"Yeah, and it'll hurts your pride if you get clawed just now."

Tsuna fired a stone at him, who dodged it easily.

The brunet glares and frowned at him, knowing his attempts are futile. He's dealing with a 'Master Rank Hunter' after all.

An arrogant hunter.

Reborn lights up a flare and shoot it towards the sky, signaling the assignment is done.

\--x--

It takes Tsuna two week to get used to the basic routine they have in Astera. It's always walking around the town, waiting the handler to hand them assignments and depart. Come back and chill for the rest of the day until next morning.

Once they got back to Astera from the previous Anjanath mission, he was greeted with a very happy Palico, Natsu. His items were placed in their quarters and Caelum is happy that he has another Palico companion.

"So how's everything?" The field team leader placed a few mugs of beer on the barrel table.

They're currently at the Celestial Pursuit.

Once a week, the Commander and Field team leader will drag both their hunter ass to there and have a short catch up, but Reborn is very good at hiding and leaves Tsuna alone to deal with them. Who knows where that fella had disappeared to?

"Good, I'm getting used to this place." Tsuna took a mug and sipped.

"Good to hear that. How was it to be working with him?" The commander asked. Tsuna guessed he referred 'him' as Reborn as he always asked this question to whoever that work with his another 'son'.

Everyone was telling Tsuna how the commander always assigns important quest to Reborn and how close they are. That solves the confusion Tsuna had when he heard them calling each other nicknames.

Sometimes Reborn called the Commander 'geezer' or 'old man'. (Whereas other hunter called him 'Sir' in respect.) The Commander called him 'Boy' or 'Ren' (Which Tsuna doesn't know why). Even the Field Team leader calls him 'bro' sometimes.

The nickname game is strong among the three of them.

Not to forget granny too. She had been referring everyone with names she finds it easier to remember. Other than the commander, she literally calls everyone a different name.

There was once she told Tsuna to look for her 'sweetie', which turns out to be the little pig Poogie.

The next time, she called him to look for someone among her 'clowns', ends up being one of the workers in the tradeyard. (Don't ask him how he did it, it's a long process.)

The last searching quest he got from granny, is whom she referred as 'good-looking honey'.

That round takes just a second, because right after she told him, that fella appeared out of nowhere, which is Reborn.

Tsuna cringed, he doesn't want to know why she called him that, but he respects her. And the smug face that Reborn gave him is the exact same whenever he wins an argument with him.

"My frustration level is on par with his ego." Tsuna frowned. Both the father and son laughed.

"It's alright, you'll get used to him later." The commander pats his shoulder.

"The smug face he had is so annoying."

"That 'smug face' had ladies swoon over him like swarm of bees."

"Yeah, you should see the jealousy the ladies have when you come back to Astera with him."

The Field Team Leader finds it amusing when the lady hunters pretend to gather around the board to wait for Reborn to come back from assignment.

"His face should get sting then." Tsuna scoffed.

He couldn't count how many times the ladies asked him to swap partners for a week. Of course he refused.

He rather deals with Reborn than someone he doesn't know. Reborn would probably hangs him on the ancient tree and use him as target practice for his bow and guns if he agrees.

Although he is annoying, there are times that Tsuna enjoys being around that hunter.

His skills are way beyond what Tsuna had seen while he wielded different kinds of weapon. He had not seen someone with such precision and unique moves set. He had met dozens of hunters in the Old World, but none of them have such precision timing when it comes to long range items such as bows and guns. He timed perfectly in reading the monster's movement and counters it at the right time, breaking their parts effectively.

It's been a long time since Tsuna enjoys a hunt that efficient.

As cold as he is and he is always sarcastic, he does have a kind heart. Like Tsuna, he hardly refused the villager's request. He is always aware of their needs and brings it back from each hunt.

Like that time from the Anjanath quest, right after they moved the beast away, he runs back into the forest and farmed some shrooms that the chef has been asking.

The smithy requested ores and he climbed to the highest point in the forest and mined.

He doesn't like fishing, but for the sake of the researcher, he stays by the small pond for hours to get the right thing.

He had his principle as a hunter, sometimes slaying is not the best option.

Whenever they went out for a hunt, he always captured the monster and only kills it when it's necessary. He say he doesn't want to greet the granny with his armor stained with blood.

Tsuna admit it, he's charming, with a sprinkle of charisma and huge dosage of ego, but he is capable of it. He claims his title with pride and people approve it because as egoistic as he is, he's the best helper Astera ever had and people are happy mingling with him.

Now he knows why everyone is excited when they talk about Reborn, he is the pride of Astera. The Sapphire Star of Astera.

His chains of thoughts broke when a hand clamped on the top of his head and pushed downward, making him shriek.

"Whose face do you mean?" A voice behinds him taunted.

Tsuna knows who it is just by hearing his voice. He pushes the hand away and the other two laughed.

"Reborn, stop giving Tsuna a hard time." The Field Team Leader chuckled.

Reborn brings up the smug face again and Tsuna hissed.

Before he says a word, a Fiver barged through the door. "Commander!"

In panic, he rushes to their table and panted.

"It's- It's Zorah Magdaros!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't mind the timing, I'm bad at keeping track of it.)
> 
> I believe everyone have tried to shoot other player (or Palico) with stones, It's fun. And it's a very common thing for me to get lost in Ancient Forest. 
> 
> Hope you all find this relatable and enjoy it. :)
> 
> Do tell me what monster you wish to appear next. So far I'm writing everything based on MHW basegame.  
> (Iceborne... maybe in the future.)


	3. A Colossal Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music of Inspiration: Even Elder Dragons tremble/Meeting a Friend

Back when Tsuna was a child, his mother will always tell him stories.

Stories about five dragons creating the world. Stories of huge dragon climbing across the land to run away from scary monsters. Stories about legendary dragon that causes hunters went missing.

And there was this story about Elders Crossing.

It is a very short story; shorter than any other stories his mother had told, but he always remembers it because there’s a lot of question he asked when he was a child.

_‘Elder Dragons used to cross the sea once a century to an unknown place.’_

A child will not know what an Elder Dragon is, Tsuna barely differentiate what a spoon and a fork is during then. But the thought of elder dragons crossing the sea to an unknown place leaves Tsuna with lots of questions.

His mother is not a hunter; his father isn’t always around, so his questions left unanswered.

Years later, he followed a hunter’s footstep and the dual blades is the first weapon he touched.

He fell in love with it immediately.

Growing up, he traveled around. He had been to different villages and faced different kinds of danger. When he asked around about this Elders Crossing, none of them able to answer him.

The questions remain unsolved.

And now, right before him is a group of people ready to unravel one bit of the mystery.

The ship washed up the shore, as the left flank of the barrier. They’re at the Everstream, where Zorah Magdaros will soon be crossing and their job is to divert it away into the sea.

Months of preparation is for this one last showdown.

“All right. Let’s go over the operation.” The commander said.

“The subterranean channels Zorah Magdaros is using continue deep underground. We’ll have one shot to divert it here when it surfaces. If we let it slips by its out of our reach forever. That’s why we brought the big guns along.”

The bow of the ship vibrated and turns, facing the left and it splits open, revealing a huge spear with barbed edge.

“We’ll use this Dragonator to drive it back into the sea. It’ll come at us with full tilt, your job is to wear it down, so be relentless, are we clear?”

The hunters shouted their reply filled with confidence. Tsuna could hear Hayato clearly all the way from the back.

With the amount of manpower they have, Tsuna’s pretty sure they could divert it to the stream, but something is nagging it at the back of his mind. He had a feeling that something is missing.

Not just him, Reborn looks more tense too. He brought a longsword with him this round.

“The Nergigante is bound to show up and make a mess.” The commander looked at Reborn and Tsuna’s direction, “We’ll need you both to stop it.”

He had not seen a Nergigante before, but he’s pretty sure Reborn knows what it is, and he doesn’t like it.

Nevertheless, they gave him a firm nod.

A Mernos croaked and the Field Team Leader landed on the ship.

“It’s coming.”

“Alright, let’s move out!” The commander bellowed.

Everyone rushed out with their Mernos. They stationed themselves on the side of the channel that has loaded with ballista and cannons.

Once everyone is in position, the duo is ready to move out. Before they do, the commander gave them his blessings.

“We’re counting on you two. May the sapphire star light your way.”

With a firm nod, both jumps over the ledge and hangs onto the wingdrake.

They flew past the rest where they station themselves to wait for the target. As they travel deeper into the channel, Tsuna knew where they’re landing.

There before him is a moving mountain. Compare to the colossal, they’re like ants crawling it.

Tsuna don’t remembered it was this big.

They flew past the front section of the shell and landed at his back.

“We’ll need to deal with the magmacores. There’s four of it and I broke one previously.” Reborn says. Then Tsuna remembered him firing a shot at its nose section back on the ship.

“Yes, that’s a magmacore.” Reborn ignored his surprised face and wrapped a red mantle around him.

“As you damage the cores, it will crack open and subsequently spew out lava."

He fastened it on Tsuna’s armor.

“This fireproof mantle will keep you safe.”

“Wait, how about you?” Tsuna asked.

Reborn bops his shoulder lightly, “I’ll be fine. Let’s go, we got no time to waste.”

**\--x--**

Tsuna found a glowing core and he attacked without a second thought.

As the beast moves, it sends a tumbling force on the ground and Tsuna needs to keep his legs firm while the ground is shaking.

Suddenly, the core glows brightly and it cracks open, bursting out a flow of lava and Tsuna dodged away, some lava landed on him, but the mantle protected him from the burn.

What the hell, this thing is dangerous. How can someone survive this without a mantle? This could set a person on fire.

Gritted his teeth, he should quickly get this done and check on Reborn.

**\--x--**

Reborn is not a fan of fire element, it doesn’t function much when fighting monsters and most of the monsters are fire resistance.

He hates lava areas too, fighting in those areas leaves your body sweating like mad and occasionally your armor heats up so much it feels like you’re wearing frying pans on your body.

Dealing with Zorah is one of the example.

This magmacore is surrounded by walls and it’s the largest and deepest magmacore on Zorah. The heat is so concentrated that Reborn finds breathing difficult. Nevertheless, it must be done.

He swings his long sword across the core, slashing it down and once a crack appeared, he rolls to a safer place. The core burst open and spews out lava.

If he had not rolled back, he’ll be burned to death.

He tries to ask the Armory to create an extra fireproof mantle for Tsuna, but it was too urgent, they don’t have enough time to get it done by the time of the operation. Weeks ago, his other mantle got shredded into pieces by an Odogaron.

A few more slashes and the magmacore dulled. The creature flinched up and he tumbles in the area.

Gritted his teeth, he quickly gets out from this hellhole and look for the last core.

**\--x--**

The flinch just now tells Tsuna that another Magmacore destroyed. It gives him a small relief that Reborn is safe enough to fight.

He tries to search for him, but he couldn’t find him at all. He decided to leave it aside and look for another core since they have little time on their hands.

Then he found a magmacore that is bigger than the one he breaks just now. Tsuna lunges forward and proceed to swings his weapon at it. Before it becomes dull, the ground tilted as Zorah Magdaros is rearing up.

As Tsuna slides away from the magmacore, he manages to lodge his hook on the wall. Above him there's loads of debris and lava chunk dropping down.

With the years of hunting reflex he has, he jumps away quickly to dodge it and advance upwards.

Reaching the top, he could see the head of the beast. They’re approaching the stationed region soon. The last magmacore has been hidden in the hard shell. He needs to get Zorah back on all four if he wants to proceed on destroying the last magmacore.

Looking up, he saw a huge stalactites rigged with gunpowder. A simple stone will do the job.

He moves around to find a better angle and aimed.

The ground shakes as he fires, and the stone missed. With the thing moving around and swaying left and right, he can’t get a proper aim.

Gritting his teeth, he aims again.

_“_ _Just shoot.”_

He fired another shot without thinking too much.

It hits one of the barrel and it sets off a huge explosion. The stalactite cracked loose and drops onto the beast. It gives a loud cries and a violent lurch had Tsuna missed his footing.

Dropping to the ground one floor below all the airs in his lungs were pushed out.

Hayato used to tell him how fun explosion was.

Screw him.

“This is not fun.” He groaned. He’ll keep in mind not to do that kind of stun again while they’re on the back of a beast. If Reborn saw what he did, he’ll whack him.

Groaning in pain, he sits up to collect his breath. Zorah is back on all fours, that means he could access the previous core.

Just when Tsuna get back on his feet, a voice called, “Watch out!”

Someone pushed him away when a sudden blur of object crashes down where he was standing seconds ago.

Tsuna opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them, and saw Reborn is on top of him.

His right shoulder armor is torn off and flowed down a small streams of blood from some nasty gashes.

However, Reborn’s eyes are locked onto the beast behind them.

A bristly creature with two huge horns on his head. Rows and rows of white spikes protruding out from his black hide on the forearm and the back of its wings.

Then Tsuna can't believe what he saw – the spikes are growing.

This thing is capable to regenerate its own body part.

This is the Nergigante.

The nagging feeling behind his mind turns into a shrilling alarm.

Reborn stands in between him and the beast. He flicked his injured arm to rid of the droplets of blood off his hand before reaching for his long sword.

Tsuna make sure he follows Reborn as he knew nothing about this beast, and this is the first time he met a flying wyvern Elder Dragon in the New World.

They maintain a certain distance as they’re moving in circles. Both lock their eyes on each other as to wait the other to strike first.

Elder dragons are less impulsive compare to the other monster. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t aggressive.

The Nergigante gives a loud roar and lunges forward, smashing his head down the ground. They dodge to the side and Reborn draws his sword, slashing it on its forearm, cutting off the spikes.

Without a break, it raised his other arm and smash it down, launching its spikes outward. Tsuna rolled away just in time and the mantle manage to deflect some of the spikes. The other hunter deflected it and counter slashed at its face, staggering it.

The Nergigante glared at Reborn before swiping its claws at him and smashes its head down again.

Reborn dodged it again and the two hunter focused their attack at the spikes on its wings.

Just when they’re done with the spikes on the wings, the spikes on the forearm regenerated.

Tsuna gritted his teeth.

This is endless.

They need something big to break all those spikes in one shot and gives them time to deal enough damage before the spikes grow back.

He glanced at Reborn’s injured shoulder; he’s still bleeding. If this fight continues, he won’t last long.

This fight must end now.

_‘Think Tsuna, think.’_ He mentally scowled as he rolled to the side.

Then he remembers the rigged stalactites. There must be more than one.

Looking up, he saw they’re approaching another stalactites, but they’re not there yet. He’ll need Reborn to hold it off a bit longer.

A cry got his attention back on the fight.

The beast swipes its claw and struck the other hunter, sends him flying back.

“Reborn!” He can’t hold if off for long. They need to do it now.

Tsuna stands in front of him, shielding him from the beast. “You alright?”

Reborn spits the blood from his mouth and stood up. “This is not a fair game.”

The spikes he cuts off not long ago are fully grown.

Its regeneration speed is getting faster.

“Think you can distract it for me? I need thirty seconds.”

“What?” Before Reborn gets an answer from Tsuna, they both dodged away as the monster slams his head down.

“Tsuna?” The brunet ran towards the wall and starts climbing.

The monster didn’t give a damn on Tsuna and starts to lunge at Reborn.

“Tsuna, what the hell are you doing?” Reborn shouted as he lures it away from Tsuna.

He hopes Tsuna is not crazy enough to mount on it.

This beast is a cactus.

Reaching the top, Tsuna saw the bomb barrels tied to the Stalactites. He looks down at the fight below him.

_Wait._

He aims his slinger at it. Shifting his eyes between both.

_Not yet._

The Nergigante is moving faster and Reborn is having difficulty blocking the attacks.

_A little more._

Reborn hissing in pain when the wounds collide with the ground as he rolled away when the massive beast jumps at him.

Then the beast struggles as the momentum of the jump forces its forelimbs stuck deep in the ground.

_Now!_

Tsuna fired his stone.

A loud explosion caught both monster and hunter’s attention.

The huge stalactites landed directly on the Nergigante and it gives a loud cry. 

The Zorah Magdaros flinches and Tsuna lost his footing on the ground, tumbling forward.

_Oh shit, not this again._

He quickly fires his grappling hook and manage to lodge it on the wall, leaving him hanging by the ledge.

Just when he thought everything is over, a loud roar came and the Nergigante emerges from the crushed boulders.

It glares at Tsuna as the fallen white spike instantly replaced with tons of black spikes.

Then it flew up in the air and shrieked in rage.

It’s going to dive at him with his fully spiked body.

Tsuna stunned, his body can’t react in time and Reborn is too far away from him.

Reborn helplessly watch as the beast dive in full speed.

“Tsuna!”

A rain of ballista ammo showered at the beast, stopping it's charge.

They've reached the stationed region.

“Fire!” The commander ordered.

Then loads of cannon balls were fired at its direction.

Tsuna shielded himself from the explosion debris and sparks while the Elder Dragon struggles to keep itself in the air.

The black spikes were broken off once again, leaving it bare as it shrieks out in rage and flees.

The hunters cheered at the sight of the fleeing beast.

Taking in a breath to calm his pounding heart, Tsuna waste no time to gets his feet back to the ground and rushed to Reborn.

The first thing Reborn did is whacking him on his head with his uninjured arm.

“What the hell is that?” Reborn hissed. “That reckless act could have gotten you killed.”

If Reborn is not injured he'll choke him. If he's not feeling dizzy he'll punch him in his face.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures. I did what I needed to.” Tsuna whistled and a Mernos came.

The operation is still on going, they need to get out of the way for them to launch their attacks on Zorah.

“Com’on. Time to get out.” Tsuna helped Reborn up on his feet.

His arms are still bleeding but he looks conscious enough to travel back to the ship with the Mernos by himself.

Decided not to overthink it, they leave the colossal beast and handed the rest of the operation to the others.

**\--x--**

Alright, his judgement on Reborn’s condition is wrong, because the moment Reborn sets his feet on the ship, his legs gave way.

The others rushed to catch him before he fell flat on his face.

“What the hell Reborn.” This time, Tsuna hissed and had him sit on the ground while Reborn tries to blink the stars away.

“Don’t blame me, blame the blood loss.” Reborn mumbled.

To see him withholding his ego at current situation, Tsuna can’t help but to smack Reborn’s forehead lightly.

“Oi, watch it. Injured person here.”

“You deserved it.” Tsuna scowled.

They helped him to get rid of the torn armor and Reborn is glad the suffocating heat is gone. Finally breathing feels easier.

His right shoulder region of the undershirt is completely soaked in blood. The gashes are badly stained with black debris and soot while Reborn rolled on his injured shoulder during the fight.

The hunter is struggling to sit up straight, so Tsuna sits behind him and leans on his back while the medic girl starts cleaning the wound. He could feel Reborn arched his back and hissed in pain when the alcohol touches the wound.

Tsuna raised his hands backward and runs his hands in the dark hair.

“What are you doing?” Reborn hissed.

Somehow the gesture distracted him from the pain. He could feel himself relaxed as the fingers runs on his scalp. The gentle tugs here and there had the tension leaves his muscles. It’s amazing.

“My mom used to do this when I was young.” Tsuna smiled, “Because I suck at dealing with pain.” he chuckled.

After a few more stroke, the body behinds him relaxed and the back of their heads bumped. The medic girl starts sewing the wounds up and doing the final patch up.

Tsuna looked at his right. The colossal just stood on his feet and knocked his head on the barrier. His ears already got numbed from the firing sound of cannons and ballista. But still he could hear the Commander’s shouting.

It takes a moment for Tsuna to realize how risky this operation is. Perhaps that’s why Reborn is tensed the moment he heard about it.

Tsuna could see people running around, reloading and doing all they can to divert the monster.

Tsuna chuckled as a thought come to his mind:

Who in the world would dare to mess with an elder dragon this size?

What kind of an idiot will be willing to fight for something they’re not attached to?

The Fivers have just arrived a month ago, why are they throwing their lives into an operation that can’t guarantees success?

Oh well, it’s not like they can survive in Astera if Zorah dies in the Everstream. The bioenergy it released would drags everything to hell.

But still, to die for something you have no confident on?

“I guess that’s what it means to be a hunter.” A slurred voice comes from his back.

Reborn’s looking at the chaotic scene too.

He thinks it’s beautiful.

“To throw yourself at the front line just to assure other’s safety.” He slurred.

“And you don’t really care if you can make it or not because you’ll make sure you succeed it.” Tsuna smiled, he knows Reborn did the same too.

These idiots poured out their hearts to avoid disaster upon their town.

They’ve given everything they can to protect their loved ones.

“Sounds like we’re at war isn’t it?” The brunet lays his head on the other’s shoulder.

“You stupid,” A hand tugged his hair gently. “we’re already at one.”

Tsuna can’t help but chuckled.

_They’ll make it._

\--x--

Their ship safely docked back to Astera.

The Commander has announced their operation as a success.

Zorah Magdaros has been diverted into the sea and its bioenergy is no longer a threat to Astera.

The whole town cheered in unison and decided to have a celebration in the upcoming week.

As the townsmen helping to unload the ship and hunters hoping off, eager to back to their quarters, Hayato and Takeshi looked around Astera.

“Sir!” The silver haired teen bowed at the commander. “Have you seen Jyuu-, I mean have you seen Tsuna?”

“That two?” The commander chuckled, “I think it’s best if you look for them tomorrow.”

He turns to the bow of the ship.

There sits two young men leaning on each other in deep slumber. The brunet had his head on the other’s uninjured shoulder and the other had his head on top of the brunet’s.

“They’ll need the rest.”

That two wouldn’t be surprised when they wake up to hear the operation is a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nergigante is a real pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing ever posted. Please be gentle with me.  
> (It's hard to find courage to post my own crappy stories. D:) 
> 
> It'll be a slow update, but I'll do what I can with my imagination and typing speed. 
> 
> Please bear with my English too, I'm very prone to typos and grammar errors. :')


End file.
